The Conversation
by MiaSanada
Summary: V/B taking place during the episode after Cell became complete and declared the tournament


The Conversation  
By MiaSanada  
Note: This story takes place during the episode right after Cell became complete. I thought this little interlude made a lot of sense and I was looking for a new approach. I love to study the Vegeta family relationship. Enjoy and R/R  
  
A tournament, he just couldn't believe that after all his thirst for power that was what Cell wanted. He could destroy the whole world and yet he wanted to waste his time playing games. Well, Trunks assured himself, this was one game he wasn't going to win. He would beat him next time using the confidence that his new friends inspired within him. The confidence and protective instinct his young okassan had given him. She had treated him like such a child when she had arrived. And as embarrassing as it was it lessened his homesickness. He idly found himself wondering where she was. He hadn't seen her since he assured her he was all right. He felt a twinge of fear course through his body. Despite the fact that he knew with all the Z fighters here including his Otousan there was little that was likely to happen to her.  
Still, he decided to look for her. He looked all around until the only place that was left to search was the balcony where as far as he knew his otousan still was looking angrily up at the sky. He wondered what on earth after all he had seen pass between them did his parents have to chat about. But he wanted to check for her there anyway and to his surprise her voice became clear as he approached the door.   
"I just want to know what you were thinking, Vegeta," her voice said tiredly and irritated.   
"You know nothing of what can happen in battle ONNA. I will not be scolded by an earthling," his tousan answered sharply. Trunks peaked out to see the two locked in verbal combat. His otousan stood with his arms crossed and his back to her and his okassan stood holding his younger self tightly a determined glare on her face.  
"You hit our son," his Kassan accused. He looked into her eyes and felt like he was watching a kassan lion facing a human with a gun. He remembered the event she was referring too. To keep him from interfering in Cell taking android 18 his otousan had knocked him out the way. But he didn't know how his kassan had found out about it.   
"How do you know what happened Onna?" his Otousan asked. His Kassan sighed.  
"I was there, Vegeta," she said throwing up the hand that wasn't clenching her child. Trunks' eyes narrowed. How could his okassan have been there? He would have sensed her. He was about to go out and ask just that when his otousan spoke again.  
"Don't speak of that silly bond again," he growled.  
"Don't you call it a silly bond. It isn't my race's creation. Like it or not I go where you go mentally at least. I saw you hurt our son through your eyes. And you didn't give a damn about it," she spat. A bond, what were they talking about? Did his parents share some psyche connection, impossible? But still he listened more.   
"I don't need another stupid whimpering human's lecture about allowing Cell to become complete," he otousan grumbled. She scowled at him in response.  
"Did I say a damn thing about you allowing Cell to be complete. I don't give a shit about that. All I care about is you hurt our son and I want you to know and care that it hurt me," she shouted. Trunks was becoming more and more interested by the minute. His parents were never really together but they fought like an old married couple. He looked up as the Saiyan no Ouji laughed dryly at his mate.   
"What no speech about my horrible pride and lack of consideration?" he asked amused but still angry. He watched as his kassan clutched his smaller self-close and stared defiantly into his back.   
"I said I wouldn't didn't I. I told you a long time ago Vegeta I take you pride and all. But you promised something too Vegeta. You told me that you may never be able to show love for your family but you swore you would always protect it. You broke that promise Vegeta and that is the only thing you could do now to disappoint me," she spoke these words harshly but there was traces of affection in her voice and love in her blue eyes. When he didn't answer she sighed and turned around to walk off the balcony. Trunks watched her sadly as he saw yet another disappointment dealt to her by his stubborn otousan. But then he heard the Saiyan no Ouji's voice pipe up just one more time.   
"Sorry," it said emotionlessly. He did turn around though and faced her his arms still crossed. Trunks waited for his mother's sarcastic reply of something like "I can't hear you," but it never came. She just simply nodded her head at him like a tired soldier who had just been informed he won the war. Then she turned to head back in the house. "Thank you," said his voice this time. Trunks realized he had been waiting for the same kind of reply. Finally she spun around a little bit of emotion on her face.  
"You don't have to thank me, Vegeta. I would never do that to you, at least not anymore. Maybe to the others but not to you. I know a little something about having trouble admitting your wrong. Your problem is only slightly less severe than mine. I love you and I'll wait until you love me. As long as you don't make Trunks suffer while you work on accepting it," she said proudly as she turned around and stalked through the door. He tried to jump back as she came in but she must have seen him because she stopped in mid-step. She didn't turn towards his direction, all she said was.  
"Trunks didn't your kassan ever tell you not to eavesdrop," and with that she was gone. Trunks looked out on the balcony to where his otousan who must have heard his okassan acknowledge him. He still faced the door and a tiny bit of red was on his cheeks as he stared at where she had gone. As Trunks walked onto the balcony he spun around and returned to his original position. He stood behind him and he swore he heard his otousan mumble, "I love you too."  
"What was that tousan?" he asked him innocently. His tousan just snorted.  
"Nothing I was just practicing something."   
  



End file.
